towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Tea House
.jpg| }} |} /Def}} |-|Bingo Rewards= 【To claim the rewards below, you will need to score at least 200 Personal Guild Points】 '}} } || || || || | || x300 |- ! 2 | || | || || | || || x1 |- ! 3 | || || |link= || || || x1 |- ! 4 | || | || || | || || x1 |- ! 5 | | || || || || | || x3 |- | | x25 || x1 || x1 || x1 || x6,500,000 || x1 || | x2 |- ! colspan=7 | Reward for clearing all Achievements |- | colspan=7 | Hell's Chef |} |-|Guild & Personal Rewards= |damage=2591|turn=1|hp=748060|def=550|coin=600|lv=1}} |damage=100|turn=1 |hp=100|def=10|coin=2147|lv=1|esk=87}} |hp=2781560|def=5720|coin=3023|esk=68}} |hp=5561340|def=9790|coin=600|esk=2879}} |} Celia: Spring rolls, shrimp dumplings, chicken with sticky rice, siu mai, beef balls are done! Old Customer: I need all of them! Last time I got diarrhea after eating your food and lost much weight. Now I don’t need to go on a diet anymore. 【After Battles】 Old Customer: This is delicious! What a stunning dish! Sooner or later your culinary skills will be better than your grandpa’s. Celia: I start to win recognition for my food! I’m sure grandpa will be at ease on his vacation, haha. }} |damage=5148|turn=2|hp=751690|def=580|coin=600|lv=1}} |damage=100|turn=1 |hp=100|def=10|coin=2147|lv=1|esk=87}} |hp=2753140|def=5430|coin=3023|esk=514}} |hp=5561340|def=9790|coin=600|esk=2879}} |} Deadly Mochi Bunny: Use the strength of your muscles to knead the dough into a unique shape. Remember to put your heart into your work. Then, add it into the pot. Celia: Okay, Let me try...Use my biceps! Put my heart into the food! Got it! Then, leave them to steam for 10 minutes. 【After Battles】 Deadly Mochi Bunny: Yum, yum! It tastes good. But there is still room for improvement. All in all, I’m sure this dish can win some customers back! Celia: Em, yeah it’s delicious. I’ll make more and more yummy dim sum! }} |damage=5097|turn=2|hp=804620|def=600|coin=600|lv=1}} |damage=100|turn=1 |hp=100|def=10|coin=2147|lv=1|esk=87}} |hp=2809350|def=5680|coin=3023|esk=75}} |hp=5561340|def=9790|coin=600|esk=2879}} |} Celia: We got no customers since our food was contaminated. I can’t let it continue like this anymore! I need to learn some culinary techniques and be an outstanding chef! 【Enemy Dialog】 Deadly Mochi Bunny: You want to learn cooking? Show me your skills 【After Battles】 Deadly Mochi Bunny: This chicken with sticky rice is too sweet...Did you add the sugar instead of salt… Celia: Boohoo...It seems I just don’t have the talent. Deadly Mochi Bunny: Em...but it’s amazing! Although the food is terrible, It does give me an inspiration to make a new mochi! Maybe we’re destined to meet each other! Alright, I’ll teach you culinary arts. }} |damage=5124|turn=2|hp=784310|def=540|coin=600|lv=1}} |damage=100|turn=1 |hp=100|def=10|coin=2147|lv=1|esk=87}} |hp=2762380|def=5910|coin=149|esk=817}} |hp=5561340|def=9790|coin=600|esk=2879}} |} Celia: Great! We have a full house today. It means people do like this restaurant. I just need to have confidence in myself! My customer, this is your shrimp dumplings. 【After Battles】 Old Customer: That’s awful. The taste is much better in the past—— Celia: So-sorry, I’ll change it for you. Old Customer: Ah...My stomach is painful...The food is contaminated! }} |damage=2683|turn=1|hp=736450|def=590|coin=600|lv=1}} |damage=100|turn=1 |hp=100|def=10|coin=2147|lv=1|esk=87}} |hp=2741650|def=5850|coin=3023|esk=514}} |hp=5561340|def=9790|coin=600|esk=2879}} |} Celia: Boohoo...Grandpa goes on vacation after giving this chinese restaurant to me, but I know nothing about culinary arts… 【Enemy Dialog】 Celia: So many customers... I’m going out to serve them. 【After Battles】 Old Customer: Why there is smoke everywhere? Oh no!! The kitchen is on fire. Help! Celia: Dear me! I forgot to keep an eye one the kitchen. Somebody helps! Put out the fire! Celia: Phew, it’s done. Luckily no one is injured, but all the dim sum is burnt and the customers are scared off, boohoo. }} Past Events |} zh:瘋臨茶居 Category:Guild Events